


Nothing Lasts Forever

by dragonheart1330



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA 5, B-Team, Betrayal, Death, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, Implied Relationships, M/M, Main Team - Freeform, Mentioned suicide, None Really Develop, Suicide, fem!Jack, lots of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonheart1330/pseuds/dragonheart1330
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One simple event can create chaos. An argument can start a war, a kiss can create life, a harsh word can end one. The Fake AH Crew is a tightly-knit family, closer than siblings. The B-Team is the same, and together both groups create one odd gang.</p>
<p>Except even the best things have to end sometime.</p>
<p>Nothing lasts forever, and the FAHC is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Lasts Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if anything seems rushed, I was having some trouble writing this.  
> Please let me know about any mistakes in the comments.  
> Trigger warnings for betrayal, plenty of death, and suicide. I don't think I dove too deep into these aspects, but if these things upset you please do not read this story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The Fake AH Crew had once been the most powerful gang in all of Los Santos. Now the trust between each member has been torn at the seems. Friends turned on friends, loved ones shot each other to near death. Even the best of friends haven't made it through this ordeal.

The Fake AH Crew is dead.

 

It started with a simple argument, nothing out of the ordinary. Just Michael and Gavin discussing something out on the highest balcony of their penthouse. Soon clipped words turned to harsh yelling, profanities thrown back and forth. Michael punched first. Gavin punched back. They didn't stop until Jack noticed that they'd gone quiet and went to check on them, horrified at what she found.

The two Lads didn't speak to each other for days, despite numerous attempts at bringing the two former best friends back together. A week later, Gavin finally snapped. He was sitting on one of their couches, watching the TV with Ray beside him and Michael and Geoff on the other couch. Ryan and Jack were out shopping and probably causing havoc in the process. Jeremy, Matt, Kerry, Lindsay, Kdin, and Caleb were all out drinking and dancing, partying on their weekly B Team getaways.

The tension between the two had everyone on their toes, afraid of what would happen to their once-tightly-knit group. Michael was staring at the news blankly, jaw firmly set and eyes hard, fists clenched in his lap. Gavin's cold eyes darted to the other Lad everyone couple seconds, each time he tensed further.

After about an hour of uncomfortable silence, Gavin spoke up, voice sharp and furious. “What's bloody wrong with you, Michael? Why can't you just admit you were in the wrong?”

Not a second had passed before Michael lept to his feet and stormed to stand in front of Gavin, a look in his eyes that had only been seen when one of them had been badly hurt or taken captive.

“Because you're the one who was in the wrong you British FUCK!” Surprisingly, it was Gavin who threw the first punch this time. Michael wasted barely a second in recovering, then he had tackled Gavin over the back of the couch and slammed him into the ground.

The pair exchanged blows, dragging each other up and slamming them into walls, doors, chairs, anything they could find that would be painful for the other. Ray and Geoff were constantly yelling at them, trying to get close enough to break them up. After ten minutes of brawling, Gavin scrambled away from Michael, shot the Lad a look teaming with undecided emotions, and fled the apartment. Michael locked himself in his room after that, and Ryan and Jack came home to the sounds of Michael's furious yelling and the crash of objects being broken.

 

Two weeks passed without a word from Gavin, and nothing but anger from Michael. The Brit had disappeared, and everyone knew better than to go looking for him. He needed to figure this out on his own. Besides, they doubted they'd be able to find him even if they did go looking.

On Thursday, three weeks since the falling out of Team Nice Dynamite, they got a phone call from Gavin. Fearing the worst, everyone but Michel huddling around the device in the living room while Michael stood a good three feet away, still fuming.

“Gavin? What's going on where have you been?” Geoff was the first to speak, wasting no time in getting straight to the point.

“I have a message for my boi.” Gavin's voice was cold, devoid of emotion, nothing like the Gavin they knew.

Finally interested, Michael came over and growled at his “boi” to go on. What greeted the Jersey man was a female scream, and then a whimper. His blood turned to ice and his heart stopped. His shock was soon replaced by uncontrollable anger and fury.

“GAVIN YOU FUCK WHERE ARE YOU I'LL KILL YOU!” Michael snatched the phone and screamed right into the speaker, deafening those around him.

“I'm at your place, my little Micool. Come pick up your bloody bird.” Lindsay's next scream was cut short, and then the line went dead.

Two minutes later Michael had gathered multiple guns and explosives and was heading out the door when Ray intercepted him, face hard. “Get out of my way. I'm going to kill Gavin and you aren't stopping me.”

“Not trying to stop you, man. I'm coming with you.” There was a moment of shock that radiated through the entire penthouse, then the two remaining Lads were out of the door and heading to Michael's garage.

“If you kill him I'll kill you!” Geoff recovered first and went running after the two, a panicking Jack following after.

The founders of FAHC got outside in time to see Michael and Ray speeding off in a brown Bifta. Geoff raced to his garage and came around in his own car, telling Jack to get in and speeding off in the same direction as the others.

 

At Michael's house, him and Ray had arrived and were bursting through the door. In the middle of the front room lay Lindsay, twisted and mangled, laying in a growing pool of her own blood. Michael roared in rage, eyes darting to find his wife's murderer. Ray followed his angered friend through the house until they reached the top floor, when the split off the search for the Brit.

Geoff and Jack arrived not two minutes later, and ran in through the busted-down door and followed the sound of stomping footsteps. Once on the top floor, they heard a squawk and the sound of gunfire. Geoff bolted towards the noise, but Jack stopped when she felt the butt of a gun pressing into the left of her back.

“I don't want to shoot you Jack but I will if you endanger Michael.” Ray's voice was emotionless, the same voice he uses when threatening people on heists.

“Don't do this Ray, please just let me go stop them from killing each other.”

“Gavin killed Lindsay, Jack! He deserves to die!”

“You two are best friends!” a single bullet fired from Ray's gun, tearing through her Hawaiian shirt and piercing her heart, coming to a stop before it exited her body.

“He was my friend, and so were you.” He didn't bother to watch as Jack's eyes fluttered shut, not wanting to hear her last breath.

Hearing the bullet, Geoff runs away from the former shoot-out between Gavin and Michael. The Brit had jumped out of the window while Michael was distracted by Geoff, and the Jersey man had followed once he noticed the escape.

Geoff rounded the corner into the hallway and came to a stop to see Ray running down the stairs. His eyes travelled to the floor and stopped on the bloody Hawaiian shirt Jack loved so much. His heart clenched and he stopped breathing for a second, dropping before Jack and flipping her onto her back to check for breathing, a heart beat, anything to signal she was still alive. Only to find nothing.

“Geoff, where are- Jack!” Ryan dropped to the floor on Jack's other side, staring at his fellow Gent in horror. “Who?”

“I-I think it was R-Ray.” Geoff's voice cracked, hatred already masking his words crack.

Ryan's eyes hardened and he rose to his feet, Geoff following his friend as they left Michael's house, burning the place down and driving off in Geoff's Bifta.

They returned to the penthouse only to find everyone gone, weapon stashes raided, explosives taken, money gone.

“It seems our family is at war.” Ryan almost sounded like he was excited for the blood bath to come.

“Guess that means we have to go kill them, now don't we?” Geoff pulled his pistol from his back pocket, and loaded it up with bullets he kept hidden in his liquor cabinet. “Let's Hunt.”

 

A week has passed since the Fake AH Crew split up. People have paired up, teams of no more or less than two. Ray and Michael have been hunting for Gavin and Caleb ever since the first day. Kerry and Kdin are holed up somewhere, fending off attack from Jeremy and Matt. Geoff and Ryan have simply been looking for someone to kill, and they almost succeeded when they intercepted Jeremy and Matt on one of their raids.

Kerry and Kdin are currently ducking behind broken pillars and unfinished walls, avoiding gunfire from the angry Gents. When the bullets paused, the younger males opened fire. Geoff was clipped in the shoulder and cried out, falling on the ground and rolling behind a barrier to avoid any more injuries. Ryan was at his side in an instant, assessing the damage and picking up Geoff's discarded gun.

With a feral growl, the Mad King popped up and fired at his former teammates. Both of them were out in the open, and Kdin went down first. He was peppered with holes, looking very much like bloody swiss cheese by the time Ryan was done with him. Kerry called out to his downed friend, and fired back. Not a moment later he got a bullet to the head.

Matt and Jeremy walked in behind the Gents, making quick work of Geoff who still hadn't managed to stop the bleeding in his shoulder. Ryan vaulted the barrier and hid behind it, crying Geoff's name desperately.

“Geoff! Come on buddy say something.” When his pleads were met by silence, Ryan knew his friend was dead, eyes already glazed over. He sunk further into his insanity after accepting the death of his friend, already thinking of where to bury Jeremy's and Matt's corpses. His laughter rang out, confusing Ryan's attackers. “You belong in a hole.” His voice was deep, gravelly, and full of mirth. The utter joy Ryan was having only terrified Matt and Jeremy, who began to run.

A grenade popped up by their feet, and they barely had time to shout in surprise before a loud boom rang through the air, bits of dirt and concrete rocketing skyward. Ryan's laughter could be heard over the sound of sirens.

 

Michael and Ray watched as a construction building exploded, watched the emergency vehicles rushing to the scene.

“Was that Gavin?” Michael turned to Ray, hopeful for the Brit's blood to finally be spilled.

“No, I don't think so. Pretty sure that was Ryan. But...I doubt it'll only be Ryan for much longer.” Michael nodded, and the two Lads got into his Bifta, driving towards the destruction site.

Once arriving on the scene, they mowed down cops, paramedics, firefighters, and civilians alike. They skidded to a halt and jumped out of the car, running into the building and dodging police gunfire. Inside it was dark and quiet, something that didn't bode well for either of them.

The silence didn't last long, however. Soon it was a three-way gun fight between Gavin and Caleb, Ray and Michael, and Ryan. Caleb was the first to go down, getting shot in the chest and gasping on the ground. He watched as Gavin ran, watched as Michael stood over him and put a bullet in his brain. Then Michael was off after his wife's killer, leaving Ray to fight the last remaining Gent.

“Ryan, I don't want to fight you. I didn't want to fight any of you other than Gavin.” Ray did not dare to get out of his cover, knowing that he would be gunned down in a heartbeat.

“You killed Jack!” That was his only answer, and then an explosion went off just far enough to his right that he was only pelted by small rocks.

“She got in the way!” This statement was met by a cry of rage and another explosion, this one much closer. Ray could feel the heat and dived behind different cover before he could be burned.

“GOT IN THE WAY!?” Ray heard the dirt crunch beneath Ryan's feet as he drew nearer. “She trusted you, Ray! You know she only wanted to stop her family from dying! That's all she's ever wanted, to protect us!”

“Gavin deserves to die!” Ray popped into the open and fired, catching Ryan's knee. He felt his shoulder burn and looked at it. He'd only been clipped by a bullet, nothing compared to the mess of blood and flesh Ryan's knee had become.

Ray advanced on his former friend, but before he could end his life the ground shook violently. His head snapped up to see the aftermath of an explosion. Fire blazed, and concrete fell. The building shuddered, and finally gave out. Only seconds passed before the roof above Ray and Ryan gave out, crumbling towards them.

Before the mass of rock smashed into him, Ray was shoved out of the way and he missed being squashed flat. Instead, he watched Ryan disappear beneath rocks and metal. He turned away and ran before his sacrifice could be wasted.

 

Hours after the dust had settled, Ray returned to the scene and moved pieces of concrete away from where he knew Ryan's body lay. Twenty minutes later he pulled the Mad King's broken body from the rubble and carried it away. Ryan was buried in the front yard of their penthouse. Ray yelled at the upturned dirt, screaming as tears dripped onto the soil, crying out and begging to be told why he'd been saved when he was nothing more than a back-stabbing piece of shit. Ray sat by his grave for an entire day, mourning his lost friends.

They were all gone. His family. His crew. His life. Gone. All because of a stupid fight that split ties and tore rifts between friendships. He had no one left.

A single shot rang out.

The Fake AH Crew is dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading all the way through this story that I probably shouldn't have posted but did anyways because why the hell not?  
> If you liked it, leave a kudos and comment!  
> If you didn't, I'm sorry about that.


End file.
